The death of Us
by Melica Walker
Summary: Ianto has cheated on Jack. Can Jakc forgive Ianto and take him back or will Ianto's fling break Jack's heart forever. Slight song fic connection.
1. Chapter 1

**I am putting this story up in hope that people will like it and find it more appealing than chapter 5 of one of my other stories Treading Water. It seems the reviews have stalled and as I live on reviews I cannot continue writing the other story until I get the feeling that it is worth continuing. Love to all of those who have reviewed my work. This is dedicated to my first ever reviewer Gwento- addict. Loves ya lots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, they are on loan from the BBC and RTD. Thanks heaps guys! Finally something I'm good at!**

The darkness closed around him. It became intense and suffocating. Ianto sat bolt upright and took multiple deep breaths.

Jack wrapped his arms around him within seconds of him sitting up. 'Ianto are you ok?' Ianto leaned back into Jack and breathed in Jack's scent. 'It's ok, I'm fine, just a bad dream.' Jack kissed Ianto's head. 'Are you sure?' Ianto nodded and turned in Jack's embrace so that he was now taking full advantage of Jack's body. Jack kissed Ianto's temple and hugged him tighter. Ianto snuggled into Jack and closed his eyes again. Jack wasn't complaining that Ianto was holding him but he was worried about whether Ianto was actually ok. He extracted himself from the embrace and looked Ianto in the eyes. Ianto looked at Jack, confused. 'Jack? What is it? What's wrong?' Jack shook his head. 'I could ask you the same thing?'

Ianto frowned. What had gotten into Jack? Why was he interrogating him like this? 'I'm fine Jack. I told you that.' Jack once again shook his head, 'I know you Ianto. I see it in your eyes, something is upsetting you.' Ianto freed himself from the blanket and got up from the bed, leaving Jack behind. Now Jack definitely knew there was something that Ianto wasn't telling him. Jack got up and followed Ianto across the room. 'Please Ianto! Talk to me,' Ianto shook his head, feeling a slight rage rise within him. He didn't have to explain himself to Jack. Jack reached out and placed a tentative hand on Ianto's shoulder; which he quickly shrugged off. Jack wasn't going to let this go, he needed Ianto to talk to him. A bit more forcefully than last time Jack grabbed Ianto's shoulder and spun him around. The sight he saw almost made his heart break. Ianto eyes flooded his face with tears. 'Jack! You need to leave with me, find someone who deserves you.'

Jack frowned and grabbed Ianto. He struggled but Jack wouldn't let him go. 'Ianto what's gotten into you? I should let you go and find someone who deserves you, not the other way around.' Ianto sobbed into Jack's chest. 'No. You need to find someone who won't betray you.' Jack loosened his grip on Ianto and stepped back. Did Ianto just admit to betraying him or was that just something he was saying so that Jack would leave him. 'Ianto I don't understand. What do you mean?' Ianto wiped his eyes, 'There was someone else.' Jack didn't mean to but he took a few steps away from Ianto. Ianto didn't really know what Jack was thinking but the look on his face was one of sadness and hurt. 'Please Jack,' Ianto said quietly, 'I'm sorry.' He reached forward and went to touch Jack but Jack recoiled and stood up. 'I think I'm gonna go.' He picked up his shirt and coat and went to walk out the door. 'Jack please, I know we can get past this.' Jack didn't answer but let the tears roll down his face.

_Two weeks later…_

Ianto sat on the floor in the hallway of his apartment. He couldn't exactly remember how long he'd been there. It had been just over two weeks since Jack had walked out on him. Ianto thought about that moment every minute of every day since he had told Jack. The look on Jack's face absolutely crushed him. He knew that it had been wrong to sleep with someone else. Ianto was extracted from his thoughts when his phone rang on the floor beside his. He picked it up, 'Jack?' The voice on the other end laughed, 'No silly its Ben.' Ianto's breath caught in his throat. He almost died right then and there. 'Oh hi, what do you want?' Ben could tell something was bothering Ianto. 'Hey what's gotten into you…. I just wanted to see you again that's all. You busy right now?'

'No, I'm not busy. Why do you want to see me again?' Ben raised an eyebrow even though he knew Ianto couldn't see it. 'Well we had fun last time didn't we and by the sounds of it you need to be cheered up and I think I know just the thing to do just that.' Ianto sighed, he couldn't believe what he was about to do again. This is what had led him to this point right now but Ben was right Ianto was upset and he wanted to be cheered up and he knew Jack wasn't going to cheer him up. 'Sure why not?' Ben hung up and was on his way. Ianto felt ashamed of himself for what he was about to do but he needed to get this out of his system and he needed to do it now; before he went to Jack and tried to fix things.

Ten minutes later Ben arrived and before he was even in the door Ianto grabbed him and kissed him senseless. Pulling him inside his apartment, Ianto finally let Ben up for some air. 'Wow, someone is eager. ' Ianto didn't want to talk about anything, he just needed someone to take away the pain he was feeling and if he couldn't have Jack then this would have to do until he had jack back. 'Don't talk,' Ianto instructed and moved Ben towards the bedroom. Ben didn't say another word until Ianto had started to undo the buttons on his shirt. 'Ianto what's gotten in to you? Is everything alright?' Ianto stopped what he was doing and leaned into Ben, 'Are we… going to do this or what?' Ianto aligned their bodies so that their hips were in line with each others, making Ben moan with delight. 'Welll…..' He didn't get to finish his sentence as Ianto covered his mouth with his own. Ben gave into Ianto.

Jack watched as the mysterious man knocked on Ianto's door. His heartbreaking even more when he saw Ianto kiss the man just he had kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wanted to run across the street and stop Ianto from doing what he knew was about to happen. Jack admitted he still loved Ianto and a part of him believed he always would. Jack closed his eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to overcome him. He turned away and walked down the street.

Ianto didn't really know what he was doing but at that particular moment he didn't care. He had taken off Ben's shirt and was beginning to make his way down Ben's chest, kissing him from his collar bone down to his trouser line. Ben moaned in anticipation; Ianto was taking his time and all the more making the pressure in Ben's crotch increase till he felt he could explode at any moment. Ben had to do something; Ben grabbed Ianto and switched their positions; Ben was now on top of Ianto. Ianto laid back and closed his eyes, letting Ben do with him what he will. He moaned as Ben kissed his neck savagely, biting his lip; now the tables were reversed. Ianto slid his hands into the front of Ben's jeans, making his breath hitch. The pair stopped what they were doing for a moment and looked at each other. Ben was leaning over Ianto, his hands by his head. Ianto had moved his hands around Ben's waist and they now rested in the small of his back. Ben shifted slightly causing a chain reaction. With the shift their hips aligned once more Ianto could not control anything. He thrust upwards with his hips and kissed Ben ferociously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is chapter 3. Thanks for your reviews and support. This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- addict who is battling against all the Gwen Bashers. We will win; Join the Cooperkind.**

**Disclaimer: As I look again. I don't own anything. It's a shame I know but what can you do. I thank the BBC and RTD for the loan. I hope I do them justice.**

What seemed like hours later Ianto and Ben collapsed onto the bed; both breathing heavily. Ben rolled onto his side to look at Ianto, who was staring intently at a random spot on the ceiling, trying to cover the look of shame that swept onto his face. Ben was about to say something when his phone vibrated next him; he looked at the caller ID and swore discreetly. 'Ianto I have to go, it's the hospital.' Ianto didn't move a muscle of his body; he just continued staring at the room. Ben moved closer to him and leant over a planted a kiss on his lips. 'I'll call you later,' Ben slid off the bed and found his clothes; leaving Ianto behind. As he heard the front door click shut Ianto got up and went to the bathroom, turning on the shower; he needed to get Ben off him. It had been yet another moment of weakness. Ianto prayed to whatever god he believed in these days for it not to happen again. He stepped into the water; his tears mixing in with the warmth of the water.

Jack sat at his desk, not doing anything in particular, bar thinking. He didn't quite know what he was thinking about but he was. His brain was trying to focus on why Ianto was doing this. Jack had done similar things in the past but for some reason he was really feeling this. Jack's heart ached.

Ianto once again sat on the floor in his apartment. He wasn't quite sure what he'd just done but he knew it had been wrong. He just really wished he knew why he was doing it. He loved Jack, with all his heart. He knew this would affect Jack a lot; it had taken a lot for Jack to open his heart and let Ianto in and now look what he had done. Ianto got up and headed to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of vodka and headed back to where he had been sitting. Ianto took a long swig. He cringed as the clear liquid slipped its way down his throat, burning its soft lining. He didn't normally drink but he felt the need; he wanted the pain, hurt and shame to go away. Ianto kept drinking until everything seemed to begin to blur. He needed Jack to come to him so he could tell him just how much he loved him. Ianto picked up his phone and dialed Jack.

Jack looked at the phone as it vibrated beside him. Caller ID; Ianto Jones. Jack picked it up, not really knowing what to say. 'Hello?' Ianto sniffled down the line, 'Jack?' Jack closed his eyes as he heard Ianto's voice. 'Jack are you there?' Jack shook his head to clear it. 'Yeah. Are you ok?' The tears flowed freely. 'I need to talk to you. Please I need to explain.' Jack sighed. He did need to know why all of this was happening. 'I'm on my way.'


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I am sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I know you guys have been waiting for an explanation from Ianto and here it is. I have also realised that the title and summary of this fic is absolutely 100% misleading and I apologise for that. The death of us went in a different direction that I thought it would. **

**It may not be how you wanted it to end but I am in a deep hole trying to get out. After this chapter I will be dropping off the radar for a while. This chapter is dedicated to Gwento- Addict. Here's to future endeavours. **

**Remember I own nothing of Torchwood and/ or its characters. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all of your support. I love you all.**

As Jack drove, he thought about what was going to confront him when he reached Ianto's flat. He wasn't sure what state of mind Ianto was in or what he could possibly say that would explain his actions of late. He pulled the car to a halt outside Ianto's flat. He took a deep breath before he made his way to the front door. Jack rested a hand on the wooden door, feeling its grain caress his fingers. He wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to do this but no matter what he still loved Ianto and nothing Ianto could ever do would change that. Jack took a calming breath.

It was now or never.

Jack knocked on the door and waited for it to open. After a few moments the door was still firmly closed and there was no sign of movement from within.

'Ianto? It's Jack, open up.' No response; Jack pulled his keys out of his pocket and let himself in. What confronted him made his heart ache and almost break entirely.

Jack walked the short distance down the hall and into the living room. The kitchen was off to one side and this is where he found Ianto; struggling to stay upright. 'Ianto?' Hearing his name, Ianto lifted his head and tried to grab at the beer bottle next to him. 'Jack! Hey.' Jack stepped closer to the kitchen, allowing his view to capture Ianto and the number of beer bottles that lay scattered around him. Placing his keys on the granite bench top, Jack knelt down in front of Ianto, who was taking another swig of beer.

'Ah, come on give me that. I think you've had enough.' Ianto didn't struggle as Jack took the bottle off him, instead collapsed onto the floor sobbing. 'I'm... I'm so sorry Jack. I... I...' Ianto's sentence fell short. Jack moved forward and grabbed Ianto under his arms and pulled him to his feet. 'Come on. Let's get you cleaned up first, and then we can talk.' Ianto leant gratefully into Jack, burying his face into Jack's neck; glad for his contact.

Jack guided his towards the bedroom. Ianto stood, slightly swaying, while Jack went into the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth and a bowl of warm water. He returned and sat Ianto on the end of the bed. 'Ianto what are you doing? This isn't you. None of this is you.' Ianto couldn't answer right away. He knew that this wasn't him. 'I know... I...I can't.' Jack didn't let him finish; placing his finger to Ianto's lips to silence him. 'That doesn't matter right now.' Kneeling down, Jack removed Ianto's shoes and socks and placed them neatly beside the bed. He moved upwards to Ianto's chest and removed the waist coat which had been done up with haste; buttons in the wrong holes.

'Jack? What are you doing?' Ianto didn't quite know what was going on. 'Just let me do this Ianto.' Ianto didn't object any further. Jack undid Ianto's shirt and began untucking it from Ianto's trousers. To do this Jack had to lean over Ianto, wrapping his arms around him to reach the back of his pants.

Ianto closed his eyes as Jack neared him. He could feel Jack's warmth on his skin; jack's heart beat through his chest. He wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and nuzzled into his neck, 'I love you Jack.' Jack closed his eyes and sighed. He had wanted Ianto to be this close to him all day but Ianto was drunk and probably didn't know what he was saying. Jack extracted himself from the embrace and pulled Ianto's shirt with him. Ianto sighed, 'I know you hate me right now Jack.' Jack was surprised by how sober Ianto know seemed. He lifted Ianto's head to look him in the eyes. 'I could never hate you Ianto. I just want to understand.' Ianto wished he could tell Jack why he had done what he did but he couldn't. 'Well you should.' He looked away from Jack, tears streaming down his face. Jack grabbed the wash cloth and wet it; draining the remaining water back into the bowl and ran it over Ianto's hands. He stopped for a moment, knowing that this wasn't going to make Ianto feel any better. He grabbed Ianto's hand again, leading him into the bathroom.

Jack turned on the shower; letting its steam envelope them in the bathroom. Stepping closer to Ianto, Jack grabbed at the belt that was holding the younger man's pants up. Jack didn't hate Ianto; he was disappointed. Throughout their relationship it had been Jack who would stuff things up by doing something like this. He didn't want Ianto to lower himself to Jack's level. He was better than that.

Jack slid the belt free and dropped it to the floor. Ianto looked at Jack, once again not sure what was happening. Jack instructed Ianto to remove his pants and get into the shower. He did what he was asked and stepped into the warm water.

Jack walked back into the bedroom and removed his coat; laying it on the back of a chair by the bedroom window. When he walked back into the bathroom, he found Ianto sitting on the shower floor, cradling himself rocking slightly; silent tears falling from his eyes. Not thinking about it, Jack sat down beside him and gathered him up into his arms.

'I forgive you.'

Ianto leant against Jack; his shirt and pants now as wet as Ianto skin. 'Why?'

The question had come several moments after Jack had sat down. It took him a few moments to register the question. Brushing the hair that was now plastered to Ianto' s forehead away from him eyes. ' Ianto... How many times have you forgiven me? I have flirted with other people, left you for the doctor and almost every single day, make you see me die and bring myself back.' Jack tightened his grip on Ianto and continued to speak. 'This doesn't even come closer to any of it.' Ianto pressed a light kiss to Jack's lips, swallowing the rest of the sentence. 'I love you Jack please never forget that.'

Ianto began to shiver in Jack's arms. 'Come on let's get you dry and warm and into bed.' Jack stood and extended his hand which Ianto gratefully took. He grabbed a towel from the hook behind the door and wrapped it around Ianto tightly. Ianto dried himself and went into the bedroom to find Jack some clothes to wear. When he returned with some boxers and a T- shirt, Jack had taken off his shirt and stood only in his pants; water dripping from his hair onto his chest. Jack turned to face him and took the clothes. Ianto left him to get dressed and went to clean up his mess in the kitchen.

Jack walked into the kitchen and saw Ianto leaning over the sink; both hands gripped the edge to steady him. He stepped up behind Ianto and slid his arms through Ianto's pulling him close. 'Ianto stop torturing yourself. Everybody falls every now and then. ' Ianto leant into Jack's chest. Jack guided him into the living room and over to the sofa. 'Can I explain something to you?' Jack sat down next to him and nodded. He knew Ianto needed to say this stuff.

'It's funny... He was just some guy I saw on the boardwalk. I took a fancy to him and I had to talk to him.' Jack listened on, he knew how Ianto felt; he had been the same way 100 times or more. He let Ianto continue until he had said all he could. Ianto looked over at Jack and went to speak again, 'I know.' Jack reach over and wiped away a tear that was snaking its way down Ianto's cheek. 'I know.'

Jack led Ianto back into the bedroom and made Ianto lie down. 'You're tired. Sleep.' Ianto got under the duvet and sighed, 'Please stay?' Jack had no plans of leaving Ianto no his own; right now Jack needed Ianto as much as Ianto needed him. Jack slid into the bed beside Ianto, who was on his side; enveloping the younger man. He kissed his head and rested his chin of his shoulder. 'So... you gonna call him again?'

Ianto turned in the embrace and crushed Jack's lips with a kiss, swallowing a laugh. 'I might.'


	5. Chapter 5

**So yes, once again I have misled you but I am keeping you on your toes. It seems that the explanation I had planned didn't sit right with a few of you. So I have something more explosive in store for you. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I may even turn this fic into a bunch of short fics about what is happening to the very naughty Mr. Ianto Jones. Thanks again for all of your reviews and favouritednesses (yes it's a word and its mine!) **

**Disclaimer: I once again I own nothing. All characters and Torchwood itself are owned by the BBC and RTD. Thanks for the loan guys.**

**Have your pen and paper ready, I will be asking questions at the end, so take notes. Answer them in your reviews. Whoever's answer I like best will have the next chapter dedicated to them. ENJOY!**

Jack woke to find he was alone. He swept his arm across to Ianto's side of the bed; still warm but empty. He wearily opened his eyes and looked around; there was no sign of Ianto. Jack rubbed at the sleep that still clouded his eyes. Shaking sleep from him, Jack swung his legs off the bed and padded into the kitchen. On the granite bench was a cup of steaming coffee and a note.

_Jack,_

_Have got some things to sort out, I will be back later. _

_P.S Here is you morning coffee. I know you need it to function properly in the mornings._

_Xx Love Ianto xx_

Jack look at the note as he took a sip of the coffee. He wasn't sure what was going on in Ianto's head but the coffee he was drinking was doing wonders for his. Jack drained his cup and placed it on the sink. He thought about the note. What was Ianto up to? What did he need to sort out that they couldn't do together? Ok, so things hadn't been great between them lately but was it to quick or suspicious that his mind jumped straight to Ianto cheating on him again? Jack shook his head, he believed what Ianto had told him last night. He would just leave it at that. He headed towards the bedroom and into the bathroom to shower.

As he turned on the water, Jack glanced at the vanity. Ianto's shaving gear and aftershave were laid out on the top; not long ago having been used. Jack's mind began to tick again. He walked back into the bedroom and into the wardrobe. Ianto's favorite suit wasn't there, along with his white shirt and waistcoat. Jack slowly trudged back to the bathroom and immersed himself in the warmth of the water.

Ianto strode purposefully through the doors of the emergency department of A& E, searching for one person in particular; Ben Johnson. He walked up to the reception and waited patiently until a nurse noticed his presence and came over to him.

'Hello there, what can I do for you sir?' Ianto smiled brightly, 'Well I am actually looking for one of your very handsome doctors. Dr Ben Johnson.' The nurse eyed him suspiciously but picked up the phone in front of her, 'Ah sir, who may I say is requesting his presence in the ED?' Ianto blushed slightly and readjusted his tie, 'Ah Ianto Jones.' The nurse smiled back and called the request over the loudspeaker. Replacing the receiver the nurse directed Ianto to take a seat and notified him that Ben wouldn't be too long. 'Thank you very much.' Ianto sat where he was told and waited, not really knowing what he was doing or what Ben was going to say.

After a few moments Ianto's heart began to beat like mad. He wasn't sure why until he saw Ben walking towards him. Ianto couldn't contain the smile that slid across his lips. Ben matched his smile as he got closer. 'Hi' Ben said as he stood in front of Ianto. 'Hi' Ianto repeated, slightly breathless. Ben grabbed his hand and dragged him out the way he'd come in. Once they were out in the fresh air and away from the hustle and bustle of the ED Ben kissed Ianto with all he had. Ianto responded just as eagerly. A few moments later Ianto broke the embrace needing air. Ben looked at Ianto and smiled; 'Now that's better than yesterday. Your feeling better I see.' Ianto placed his hands on Ben's hips and pulled him closer; making it so they were only inches from each other. 'Well, I got some sleep and that seemed to make me feel better.' Ben laughed and placed his arms around Ianto, 'Well I'm glad you feel better but as much as I would love to stand here all day and kiss you I can't. I have a full patient card this morning and really do need to get back.' Ianto stepped back from Ben with a confused look on his face. Noticing this Ben placed his hands up in mock surrender, 'I know I am a tease but if you like I can take you out for lunch or dinner tonight. I finish at 2 o'clock.'

Ianto pretended to think about this and after a few seconds stepped closer to Ben and kissed him again. 'Dinner would be great, as long as you are wearing jeans I don't care.' Ben looked down at his scrubs, 'What this not doing it for you nurse Jones?' Ianto raised an eyebrow and smirked, 'Well Dr. Johnson I think I might need a bit more training.' Ben laughed and leant in and kissed Ianto slowly. He pulled back and looked at Ianto again, 'that, nurse Jones, was something to tie you over until dinner, so I will pick you up at 6' o'clock?' Ianto nodded and watched Ben recede back into the hospital.

By the time Jack had gotten out of the shower and had gotten dressed, Ianto had not returned. Jack wasn't really sure what to think. He knew Ianto was his own man and he could do what he liked but this felt wrong, secretive and dirty. Tying up his wrist strap, Jack decided to leave it. He had some stuff he needed to do as well. He left Ianto a note just in case he wasn't back when Ianto returned. Locking the apartment door behind him, Jack strode down the street towards the bay. Letting his mind forget all about where Ianto could be; enjoying the crisp air that ruffled his hair.

Ianto walked back towards his car, smiling the whole way. He reached his vehicle and got in. A sudden pain washed over him, doubling him over the steering wheel. The pain left as quickly as it had come and Ianto straightened himself out. Shaking his head, Ianto turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the parking space and into the traffic.

**Right… That's it. Now hope you were either taking mental notes or thinking about what questions I was going to ask. So….. 1. What do you think is making Ianto do this to Jack? 2. Why is Jack so worried about where Ianto is and what he is doing? And third how many times had Ianto actually seen Dr. Ben Johnson? (Think carefully. I know I have only written a couple of the encounters but there are two whole weeks in between.) Good Luck. **


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is dedicated to NO- PANTIES and Quiet Time. You guys had the best answers. Great imaginations you have there. Hehe. Lets see if you right. And yes there is going to be more questions at the end of this chapter. I hope u enjoy. Remember take notes.**

**I own nothing of Torchwood including its characters. A damn shame too! Oh well, Enjoy.**

Ianto pulled his car to a stop down by the bay. The sky was littered with a light haze of cloud but the sun was still powerful enough to break through and shine down onto the number of people who were around the bay.

Ianto sighed as he leant on the railing surrounding the boardwalk. It wasn't a sigh of annoyance or tiredness but a sigh of content; he was happy. He wasn't sure why he felt so content with his life. His world was still clouded by Torchwood and he was still trying to find his feet with Jack.

Jack….. Ianto thought about the man who was Captain Jack Harkness. He was enigmatic and reclusive with his feelings. Ianto couldn't explain why he had an attraction to him but he did and he wouldn't change that for the world. The wind picked up and bit at his skin. Ianto went to walk back to his car and once again a strange pain washed over him and he had to reach out for the railing to steady him but like before, the pain left him as soon as it had come. Shaking it off, he walked back to his car.

Jack walked down the plass and stepped up onto the stone of the perception filter- concealed lift. The walk in the crisp morning air had done him good. He was now not thinking about Ianto and what he was doing. He knew he would talk to him if he wanted to. Ianto was his own man and could do as he wished. Jack didn't own him. As he stepped up onto the stone, Jack activated the lift with his wrist strap, not noticing that Ianto wasn't as far away from him as he thought.

Ianto decided he needed to go home and change. He wasn't sure what he was going to wear or anything but he was looking forward to his date with Ben. They had only known each other for just over two weeks but Ianto felt he had a connection to this very handsome doctor. As he pulled up outside of his flat Ianto let a smile slide across his lips. He was going on a date!

As Jack descended into the chaos of the hub, Gwen looked up from her desk, Owen was in the autopsy bay and Tosh was at the re- build bench. Gwen walked over to the lift and waited for Jack to reach the bottom. 'Hiya.' Jack smiled at her and grabbed the pre- offered hand, stepping down off the stone. 'Hey, you're all in early.'

Jack could hear Owen tut with sarcasm. 'Yeah not like we had much of a choice; damn rift's been going off like a bloody military tattoo.' Jack rolled his eyes, 'How come I didn't get any alerts on this thing,' Jack pointed to the device on the wrist.

This time it was Toshiko's turn to laugh, 'Well that's because I turned it off.' Jack eyed her suspiciously, which made her giggle, 'And how did we manage that?'

Owen joined them in the main area of the hub, 'You've been off with the next century for the better part of two weeks, so we had plenty of opportunities to turn it off'. Jack scratched his head and rubbed at his weary eyes. He had been just gliding through each day since whatever was happing to Ianto started. 'Ok since I'm here now, what has been happening?'

They looked at each other, silently trying to decide who would start. Finally, Owen broke the stalemate and directed them to the medical bay. Donning his white coat, Owen flicked on the projector and the display flickered to life on the wall above the stairs.

'Well this here is one James Williams. Seemingly normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until….,' he pressed a few buttons on the remote and the image on the wall changed.

'What is that Owen?' Jack looked at the image, the heart of the figure was silent but wrapped around it was a number of tendrils. 'Well according to the tests I've run, these things are embedded deep in the brain, controlling the impulses sent by the brain to the heart, and by the looks of it, they cause behavioral changes too.' Jack blew a noisy breath through his lips,.

'Wow. Is that what killed him?' Owen smiled and reached for a tray next to him; he picked up the Torchwood evidence bag.

'Unfortunately not; He was stabbed several times with a butcher's knife. The wife finally cracked apparently.' Jack was confused. He could clearly see that there was something alien inside the man but didn't know how Torchwood had gotten the case.

'And how did this become a Torchwood problem apart from the obvious?' Jack had expected Ianto to answer but there was no reply to his question.

**So there you go! Hope you liked it. now were you taking notes? 1. Why does Ianto seem to forget about Jack when he thinks about Ben. 2. Why does he get a strange pain when he thinks about Jack. 3. Is there a connection to the body in the morgue and Ianto's behavior. 4. Will they figure it out in time to save Ianto's life and his relationship with Jack.**


End file.
